


"Don't worry, it's nothing"

by Clairvoyance12



Series: Possessive!Noct/Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompto loves Noct, but - Freeform, he notices things, slightly disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairvoyance12/pseuds/Clairvoyance12
Summary: Prompto wasn't afraid of Noctis.He wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a dialogue prompt my friend gave me and ran with it.

Prompto wasn't afraid of Noctis.

He wasn't.

It was just little things that happened once (just once) that he had noticed that seemed strange is all.

Noctis was everything, he was Prompto's first friend and the best one he could ever ask for. So, it didn't matter when he saw Noctis stare down other people when they went up to talk to him, looking as if one false move towards Prompto would mean a quick death.

It didn't matter if sometimes when Prompto was sure he was by himself (walking through the city, snapping pictures, and then something out of the corner of his eye--)

No. It was fine. There were some incidents, but--

They didn't matter, Noctis was fine, just the way he was.

 

 

_Prompto sighed tiredly, stretching out his stiff muscles. He had been snapping photographs all day, not that anyone could blame him, Insomnia was beautiful at night._

_He smacked his cheeks lightly and stood up from his previous position on the sidewalk. It wouldn't do to stay out too late._

_(Prompto never quite knew what happened that day, but that was okay--)_

_(Even though sometimes Prompto wondered if it actually was_ okay. _)_

_Stepping one foot after the other, Prompto made his way back to his house. His parents would be gone, like always, which was all well and good (but it wasn't because Prompto loathed to sleep alone in an empty house.)_

_A couple minutes went by and Prompto felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise (something that only happened when he was being watched.)_

_Prompto's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. He spun around, eyes darting rapidly to all known locations where someone may be, in order to observe him undetected._

_He found no one._

_But, that was impossible. As a former inhabitant of Niflheim and a MT unit; being considered defective did not matter (the barcode tattooed to his wrist proved that), Prompto's senses never failed him. So, if he felt that somebody was watching him, then that meant that somebody was watching._

_So, who was it?_

_Could it have been...?_

_No, impossible._

_(...But, Noctis was always the one that could sneak up on him best.)_

_Prompto shook his head and resumed his walk towards the house, extending his senses outward, his hearing had always been the most advanced._

_It took a few moments, but he heard it. The quiet, slightly off balance footsteps were familiar._

_The next day, Prompto heard the footsteps again. He turned around and saw Noctis, smiling._

_"Hey, Prom. What's up? Got any new pictures that I can see?"_

_Prompto smiled right back and nodded excitedly, "You bet!"_

_Prompto didn't ask how Noctis knew he had been out snapping photos. After all, the only thing Prompto told him yesterday was that he was going to cram for the whole night to prepare for exams._

_The photographs he took were completely impulsive._

_(But, he couldn't ask because Prompto knew how he knew. The only one he ever heard that walked like that was Noctis.)_

~~_(Disconcerting. It was disconcerting, but not scary.)_ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~Little things didn't matter though. Noctis only did certain things (disconcerting, but not scary things), so that he knew Prompto was okay. After all, Noctis' only friend was him too, so of course he was always looking after him.

There was nothing wrong with your best friend checking up on you.

There wasn't.

 

 

_Prompto laughed heartily, "Seriously? This will be great, thanks so much Alex!"_

_"You're welcome, Prompto. Don't be a stranger, you hear?"_

_Prompto smiled brightly._

_("The embodiment of sunshine," Noctis teased._

_Prompto snickered, "Well, someone has to balance you out, Mr. Moon."_

_Noctis rolled hid eyes fondly, poking Prompto in the side gently._

_Prompto smiled happily, "What would you do without me?"_

_The air shifted at Noct's response. "Hopefully maim the one who took you away from me.")_

_"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting a friend at the arcade and I'm really late... I'll see you later!" Prompto said quickly. He checked his watch, it said 8:00 p.m, he started running towards the direction of the arcade._

_It took only a couple seconds to notice the figure in front of him, but it wasn't enough time to avoid him._

_"Oof!"_

_"Prom, you alright?" asked Noctis worriedly as he pulled him up, his hands gently (always gently) rested on his hips, steadying him._

_"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about running you over like that." Prompto said sheepishly._

_Noctis chuckled, "Don't be silly, you barely moved me. You were the one who fell." He settled a hand lightly on his shoulder, "Why were you running anyway?"_

_Prompto laughed, high and nervous. "I was talking with Alex a little longer than I thought and I just noticed that I was late meeting you."_

_Noctis' facial expression didn't change at his words, but Prompto felt his fingers tighten on his shoulder, just a hair away from being painful, and noticed the darkening of his eyes._

_"Who's Alex?"_

_(Prompto didn't like to think about it too much, But Noctis, as beautiful as his eyes were, seemed almost red._

_Especially, at night._

_But, that couldn't be. No one has red eyes, so Noctis shouldn't have them either.)_

~~_(But, still.)_ ~~

_Prompto blinked. "Just an acquaintance. He was able to land me a spot in the University's photography class. He just told me that the request went through and I thanked him is all. Sorry for losing track of time."_

_Noctis hummed, eyes zeroing in on the one he saw Prompto briefly wave at. "Alex."_

_Prompto glanced at Noctis' face, "Yeah, Alex." he said softly. Frowning, he held up two fingers and gently rested them on Noctis' cheek and guided his face back to look at him. "Noct? You okay?"_

_Noctis looked down at Prompto, "Of course I am, Why do you ask?_

_(His fingers were still tight on his shoulder and he never has seen such a bright shade of red before. It looked a little like bloo--_

_But, that couldn't be._

_Noctis didn't have red eyes.)_

_"No reason."_

 

Life would go on. Maybe Noctis would outgrow his need to constantly watch those around Prompto. 

And he would wait for the day when he could finally ignore all those little moments that stuck into his brain and wouldn't leave.

Little moments that Prompto could forget (especially when Noctis traces his tongue around Prompto's lips, greedily swallowing the moans slipping out his mouth.) But, they would always return, albeit at the back of his mind, but still present.

Waiting to jump out when he notices something else.

 

 

_Prompto burrowed deeper into Noctis' chest, flinching away from the screen._

_It was another night, just the two of them, having a horror movie marathon at Noct's apartment. Night as always with the lights turned off and the distant sound of rain pouring down outside._

_Prompto wan't afraid of most horror movies, but they were watching The Conjuring and holy shit._

_Noctis' chest vibrated as he chuckled at Prompto's reaction to the jump scare onscreen. His hand rested lightly on his blond locks, "Scared?"_  
  


_Prompto nodded slightly in response. He doesn't have to look to know that Noctis was smiling._

_"Come here." Noctis said, patting his lap enticingly._

_Without hesitation, Prompto clambered onto Noctis' lap quickly, trying desperately to not catch a glimpse at the screen. He looked up into Noctis' face, somewhere at his forehead, avoiding his eyes (he didn't need to spontaneously hallucinate and see red again.)_

_He felt Noctis rubbing his hands up and down, from his waist down to his hips, leading Prompto to link his arms around Noctis' neck, pulling him down so their lips could meet. His eyes slipped closed, as he felt Noctis nip teasingly at his lips and felt him sneakingly pinch his butt, causing Prompto to squawk indignantly._

_"Noct!"_

_"Haha, what? It's a sin not to..."_

_Prompto rolled his eyes, feeling between fondness and exasperation, but stopped when his eyes caught Noctis'._

_They had the normal array of emotions that Noctis' beautiful blue eyes (not red, they can't be red--) usually emitted when he was alone with Prompto. Love, affection, good humor, and mischief._

_But, underneath all that, Prompto saw more. The red maelstrom trapped in those orbs crackled with lust and a darker emotion..._

_(He flinched back when he identified what that emotion was.)_

_Noctis frowned slightly tilting his head in confusion, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Don't worry, it's nothing." Prompto said, smiling weakly. He distracted Noctis (and himself) by pulling him down again._

_(It was was nothing to worry about. Noctis was Noctis and that was that.)_

 

 

Prompto noticed what it was, but didn't say anything. It was fine. They were fine. There was nothing to worry about.

(Noctis loved him and he loved Noctis, so he wouldn't ask what that was.

He only saw it once. That's all.

~~(Once was enough for him to be sure about what laid in those depth, however)~~

Seeing it once confirmed some things that Prompto found a little odd, that's it. Being possessive and protective over someone was not a crime (though what he saw begged the differ--)

Anyway.

None of that mattered because Prompto wasn't afraid of Noctis.

~~But, sometimes~~

He wasn't.


	2. My Only Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis trusted Prompto. 
> 
> He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Noctis' POV. Hope you all enjoy!

Noctis trusted Prompto.

He really did.

He was sunshine and happiness and warmth (the opposite of himself, for sure.)

(Prompto smiled brightly, “Oh, Noct! I love you too… Very much.”

Noctis smiled, “You know I'm always happy to hear you say that, Prom.”  he said, beckoning him over to his position.

Recognizing the signal to come closer, Prompto eagerly crawled over to his Noctis. “And I'm always happy to say it to you, Noct. Always.”

Noctis sighed fondly, “How do you do that? You're always so… You.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow, “What else could I possibly be?”

“The embodiment of sunshine,” Noctis teased, his heart beating just a little faster when he heard Prompto's soft laugh in response.

“Well, someone has to balance you out, Mr. Moon.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, while simultaneously poking Prompto in his side. Which, earned him another smile.

Prompto looked at him affectionately, “What would you do without me?”

Noctis felt cold suddenly. A world without Prompto in his life didn't seem like a life at all. So, if anything happened that made it so someone would take his sunshine away--

“Hopefully maim the one who took you away from me.”)

Noctis had to protect Prompto at any cost. He was so precious and he loved the other too much to ever survive something happening to take him away.

Noctis trusts Prompto (he does), but the world was a dangerous place and he had to look after him.

He had to.

  
  


_ Noctis breathed quietly through his nose, keeping absolutely silent. Prompto has always been alert, no matter the time of day and as much as he wanted to come out in the open and be with him… _

_ He couldn't. _

_ (Not yet.) _

_ Prompto told him earlier that day when they arrived at his apartment after school that he was going to spend all night cramming for final exams. _

_ Noctis wanted to help him study (not his favorite pastime, but even Prompto could make studying fun.) _

_ But, Prompto refused him gently (always gently), saying that Noctis looked dead on his feet and that he needed to catch up on his rest. _

_ (But, Noct wouldn't be so tired if Prompto would just sleep over or even better, move permanently into his apartment.) _

_ (The late nights he spent following Prompto were not good for sleeping either. _

_ After all, Prompto never liked sleeping alone in his house, so Noctis was forced to look after him at all hours.) _

_ He watched hungrily as Prompto stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to rise up an inch, and revealing a sliver of tantalizing skin. _

_ His beautiful blond lover lightly slapped his cheeks and stood up from his former position on the sidewalk. _

_ Noctis had been following his sunshine for the better part of six hours after he decided to snap photographs of the sights of Insomnia’s nightlife. _

_ (Noctis couldn't bare leaving Prom to walk home alone without supervision. _

_ He trusted Prompto, but he didn't trust the ones roaming about, the braver men and women who ogled his love as he passed them by. They did not deserve to breathe the same air of his dear one. _

_ It was unacceptable.) _

_ A couple minutes ticked past as Noctis stealthily followed Prompto as he walked the route back to his home. _

_ (It would be prudent to stay at his house to watch over the slumbering blond, but Prompto pleaded for Noctis to get some sleep before he left earlier that day and Noctis was duty bound to listen to him. _

_ He could never willingly make him unhappy and Noctis not taking care of himself made him that. Therefore, he would try. _

_ For Prompto.) _

_ He watched as Prompto suddenly spun around, his eyes scanning the environment. Noctis sunk into the shadows, unwilling for Prompto to find him. _

_ Having seen nothing amiss, he swung back around and continued his trek to his house, although much more stiffly than before. _

 

Prompto was beautiful and gorgeous in every way. Some days, Noctis wondered what he had done to ever deserve such a divine being like Prompto Argentum.

(He still didn't know.)

That's why Noctis had to protect him. Everyone had an ulterior motive, so Noctis had to keep an eye out for him.

Prompto was always so off guard when it came to other people and Noctis loved that about him. He did.

(He loved everything about Prompto.)

But, sometimes such complacency can get you killed and Noctis refused to accept that risk.

 

_ He was late. _

_ Prompto was late. _

_ (Why was he late?) _

_ (Fear wrapped its cold hand around his heart, suffocating--) _

_ No. Prompto had to be fine. _

_ He would just go look for him. That's all. _

_ He will find him, just like he always finds him. _

_ So, Noctis did. _

_ …Well, it was more like Prompto found him instead. He had been running and bumped into him hard enough that he fell to the ground. _

_ “Oof!" _

_ “Prom, you alright?” he asked, concerned. He stuck out his hand and pulled Prompto up, keeping him in steady with the placement of his hands on the other's hips. _

_ “Oh, uh, yeah,” Prompto said, his face pink with embarrassment. “Sorry about running you over like that.” _

_ Noctis chuckled lightly at the apology, “Don't be silly, you barely moved me. You were the one who fell.” His hand moved to rest on Prompto's shoulder, “Why were you running anyway?” _

_ He laughed. But, it was... off. Nervous and higher pitched than usual. Something was wrong. _

_ “I was talking with Alex a little longer than I thought and I just noticed that I was late meeting you.” _

_ “Who's Alex?” Noctis asked, his teeth grinding imperceptibly. _

_ (Alex. He didn't know an Alex. If he didn't know an Alex than Prompto shouldn't know an Alex. So, why did he exist and why was he talking to his--) _

_ “Just an acquaintance. He was able to land me a spot in the University's photography class. He just told me that the request went through and I thanked him is all. Sorry for losing track of time.” Prompto said, apologizing again. _

_ Noctis spotted a man not too far from them, watching them curiously. “Alex.” _

_ (He would remember that name.) _

_ He could feel Prompto's gaze on his face. “Yeah, Alex.” he spoke softly, intimately as he gently tilted Noctis’ face to look at him. “Noct? You okay?” _

_ He looked down at his love (his life, his gods given salvation.) “Of course I am. Why do you ask?” _

_ (Alex.) _

_ “No reason.” Prompto said. _

  
  


Noctis hated this part. He hated the urges he had to give in to.

The ones that told him to do whatever it took to make sure that Prompto stayed with him and never strayed.

Because deep down in his heart, he knew that Prompto would never leave.

(Though it still felt good to make absolutely sure that he never saw an opportunity anyway.)

Alex never was seen again after meeting the Prince. In order to keep suspicions at bay, he found out where Alex lived and--

The Crownsguard would speak in only quiet whispers about that despicable, piece of trash that their Prince had tipped them off too.

That Alex guy looked so normal at first glance. A girlfriend who lived with him in his apartment, a dog named Lucy.

Perfectly normal.

How can a guy like that be into child pornography?

(“I can't believe it,” Prompto sobbed, hands curled into Noctis’ shirt. “He seemed like such a good person. I can't believe that he would actually…”

Noctis stroked his hair soothingly, “You couldn't have known, Prom. Sickos like that are good at blending in sometimes.”)

Anything to keep him safe. Even at the cost of others.

Always.

  
  


_ They were hanging out again in his apartment. A horror movie marathon with Prompto was always a nice way to end the weekend. _

_ He felt Prompto bury his head into his chest. _

_ Well, maybe only a nice way to end it for just Noctis. Prompto looked ready to bolt. _

_ Noctis set a hand to rest gently onto the other's hair. “Scared?” _

_ Prompto nodded meekly. _

_ Noctis sighed quietly, smiling fondly (Never change, my love.) _

_ “Come here.” he said, gesturing to his lap. _

_ Prompto speedily slid onto Noctis’ lap without preamble. After he settled down comfortably, he began to run his hands up and down his sides, attempting to relax him. _

_ In response, Prompto took the opportunity to pull Noctis down to his level, letting their lips meet. _

_ His eyes slipped closed as he surrendered his body to Noctis’ ministrations. That was until wandering hands pinched his delectable bottom, leading to Prompto make a noise in indignation. _

_ “Noct!” _

_ He laughed, “Haha, what? It's a sin not to…” _

_ (Indeed, my love… He felt something struggling up the surface again. _

_ …No. _

_ He will not force that side onto Prompto. Never.) _

_ Prompto rolled his eyes and then stopped suddenly. Noctis frowned in confusion. He worried even more when Prompto flinched back for no obvious reason. _

_ “Hey, what's wrong?” _

_ Prompto smiled (But not really. Why, what happened for him to act like this?) _

_ “Don't worry, it's nothing.” he said, then he pulled him down for another kiss. _

_ And Noctis let him. _

  
  


It was difficult being himself. Ever since he was a child he felt an inkling of… Something. It thrived in his darkest moments.

(Meeting Prompto and falling in love with him made suppressing it difficult.

Not that he blamed Prompto.

It wasn't his fault he was so perfect.)

But, nonetheless, it was there. Waiting, watching. Prompto simultaneously calmed it down and revived it back into it's oily, red self.

Noctis trusted Prompto.

He really did.

But, not with this (never with this.)

If he ever told him, he feared that he would never see Prompto again afterwards.

He trusted him (of course he did.)

But, there were just some things that no one needed to know about.

Prompto was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is now a part of a series where this AU will be explored further.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that was suitably creepy for you all. And let me know if you want to read more about this type of AU. I certainly had fun writing about it.


End file.
